Legacy
by SoccerLoverxoxo
Summary: Skye has a pretty rough life. She lost her family in a town fire when she was young and now she has to deal with the WRO and the return of Genesis Rhapsodos. Can she help save the Planet that is in danger once again?
1. Chapter 1

** DISCLAIMER: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or the characters that belongs to Square Enix. I do own my OC**

** Summary: Skye has a pretty rough life. She lost her family in a town fire when she was young and now she has to deal with the WRO and the return of Genesis Rhapsodos. Can she help save the Planet that is in danger once again?**

** (First person) **

As a little girl, I lost my family... My father died when I was first born so I only grew up knowing my mom and older brother. My mom always had to work so my brother was the one who pretty much raised me. He always went on about the Great Sephiroth and how he wanted to join SOLIDER. When he was 14, he left to go join SOLIDER and I haven't heard from him since. After my brother left, I was left with my mom. Don't get me wrong, I loved my mother very much but for an eight year old who had no friends to play with, life got very boring.

On my free time I used to read my brother's monster books. Thinking about him made me want to join SOLIDER but I would have to just be as strong as my older brother so I taught myself how to fight.

My poor mother hated when I came home from school with a busted lip and my teacher standing out from the door with a scowl. What can I say; I was kicked out of school because I fought too much. This kid told me I couldn't get into SOLDIER because I was a girl and weak. I kicked his ass to prove him wrong.

Two years had passed since my brother left and I always wondered if he got into SOLIDER. He must have if he didn't come home. One day, mother told me two people from SOLIDER were coming to our town and one of them was Sephiroth. I was so excited that they were coming to town I thought that maybe my brother will be coming as well! I stood outside and waited for there arrival. My next door neighbor, Tifa, waited as well.

"Are you waiting for your brother?" I remember she asked with a smile.

"Yes," I answered. I didn't know why she cared about my brother all of the sudden, she avoided him when he tried talking to her. We heard foot steps and saw four men walking into our town. Two of them were in SOLDIER First Class and the other two where Shinra infantryman. A man with a long sword and long silver hair stood and spoke to his men. I stared at him as he walked by, "The Great Sephiroth..." I bowed.

"That is unnecessary, but thank you," The man smiled as he walked into the Inn.

I looked at the other man from SOLDIER who had black spiky hair. The hair reminded me of my brother, but it wasn't him. "Hello little lady, are you looking for someone?" The young man spoke.

"Is there anyone else here that is in SOLDIER?" I asked.

"Nope, just me, that man you just saw and these two infantryman." He pointed at the other two men that had helmets over there faces behind him. One infantryman smiled and waved but the other didn't look at me and walked away shyly. "What's his problem? Anyway do you need something kiddo?"

"I doesn't matter..." I said and walked away.

"Uh okay, bye?" The man called behind me.

I was upset that I didn't see my brother. I walked up the mountain and crossed the bridge. The bridge was scary to go over the stupid thing was so close to break again! I didn't know where to go but I just wanted to get away from town. I soon learned that walking alone unarmed was a very bad thing. A Needle Kiss circled around me and stared to chase me. I ran as fast as I can on the mountain. It tried to peck at me with its long beak. I tried getting away but the last thing I remembered was the monster pushing my back with its talons and I trip over rocks, sliding down the mountain.

I came too to the smell of smoke. I sit up from the ground that I passed out on. I didn't know how long I was out but my back and head where killing me. I slowly got up and saw where the smoke was coming from, it was coming from town! I ran to the town and everything was up in flames!

"What happened? Mom," I ran to my house to see if my mom was okay, I never told her where I was going. When I got in there, it was so hot but on the floor, was a burnt body... Mother was unrecognizable. I back away from my house I couldn't look at her like that.

"Hey, are you alright?"The young man from before ran up to me.

"Who did this!?" I ordered the man with tears in my eyes.

The young man was hesitant, "Sephiroth..."

It felt like fire ran through my veins. Sephiroth, Shinra, SOLDIER, their all traitors. Damn them all! "You are working for him, damn you!" I shouted and try to punch him in the face but he grabbed my wrist. "He burnt down my home, he killed my mother, I-I have no one left!" I cry and brake down.

The young man looked at me with sympathy, "This is my fault, I couldn't see what was happening to him, and I couldn't stop him, the town's people's death, your mom's death, there all on me. I'm sorry." I back away from the man and look down at the ground, sobbing with tears falling down my cheeks. "The bridge to Rocket Town is broken but you can get to Cosmo Cannon by crossing a river. Take this." The man handed me three green glowing orbs. "These are Magic Materia, Fire, Ice and Thunder. Use them when you run into monsters. Go now!"

I nodded and ran out of the town. When I was out, I turned around to stare at the town I lived in for the ten years of my life. "Goodbye Nibelheim..."

My name is Skye Strife and this is where my life changed for the worse...

(Third person)

"Haven't I seen you before?" A man at the counter of the weapon shop in Costa del Sol asked as Skye walked up. "Nah, I never seen a pretty girl like you walking around here, that spiky blond hair style must be popular."

"Sure whatever, do you have any Materia?" Skye asked as she rolled her eyes, she was in a rush her ship to Junon will leave any minute. The man pulled out a box of Materia and only one really stood out. "I'll take the Poison Materia." She said as she gave the man 1,500 Gil.

"Thank you for your purchase, if you have some time why don't you come with me into the inn and we-"

"Not interested." Skye interrupted the creepy man and walked away. She got to the ship just in time and payed to go on. Once she was on, she waited on the deck.

"We will sail in a few minutes." A young sailor told her.

"Thanks." She said and looked out to the ocean.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you on this ship alone with a lot of Materia and a big sword?" The sailor asked.

"I'm going to Midgar to look for a job." She answered.

The sailor laughed, "There's nothing in Midgar, Meteor and the Lifestream practically destroyed it!"

"There still must be something there..." She muttered.

"Probably a job to help homeless children who where infected by the Geostigma." The sailor said. "I heard there is a bar there called Seventh Heaven, the bar tender is pretty famous there."

"Why are you talking to me," Skye looked at the young man. "Don't you have a job to do?"

The man blinked, "Yeah I do but, you just look very lonely."

"You should get to work before you get in trouble by your captain." Skye told the sailor.

"I guess your right," He said with a sigh. "We will be arriving in Junon in a couple hours so you should get some rest," Skye turn back to look out into the ocean as they began to sail. She began to get tired so she sat down while hugging her knees and fell asleep.

"Hey kid," The sailor from before shook Skye awake. "We arrived at Junon." Skye got up and looked out at the large town. "Here take this it will help you when you're in battle." The man gave her a Hi-Potion. "Good luck!"

Skye walked out of the ship and stared up at the large city of Junon. She had no interest to go up on the upper plate she just wanted to get to Midgar as fast as she can. When she walked into lower town, not many people where out. Suddenly, Skye heard a small cry coming from the beach. She ran down to the beach as fast as could and take out her large sword she bought when she lived in Cosmo Cannon. She could see a monster over a small girl, ready to attack.

"Hold on!" She yelled and used her Fire Materia to hit the monster so it can get away from the girl. Once the monster backed away she sent her sword down on it, killing it. She turns to the little girl and bends down to her level. "Are you alright?"

"I-I think so..." The girl said through tears.

Skye smiled, "Good, come on let's get you home." The little girl nodded and took Skye's hand as they walked back into town. "Where's your house?" Skye asked.

"That big one," The girl pointed up to a big house. Skye takes her up to the house and knocked on the door. An older man answers and stares at the little girl.

"Priscilla!" The man picks her up. "Thank goodness you are alright!"

"Grandpa, she saved me, she looks like that man that will be my future husband." The girl Priscilla said.

Skye was confused, wasn't that little girl to young to be thinking about marriage? "I'm sorry for her trouble, please come in." Skye stepped into the small house. "You do look like that young man that came here a couple years ago. Do you have a older brother or something?"

"No, he died a long time ago," Skye said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The man looked at Skye with a sad expression. "I didn't know."

"Its fine, you shouldn't have, we just met." Skye answered and was about to walk out.

"Please wait I must repay you for helping my Priscilla." The old man called out.

"That won't be necessary," Skye stated and opened the door.

"Please don't leave!" Priscilla ran and clung onto Skye.

Skye looked down at Priscilla with soft expression. She may have a mean attitude most of the time but when it involves kids, she soft and kind. "I can't stay I have a long journey to Midgar."

"Will you ever come back?" The little girl asked.

Skye gave her a small smile, "I can't promise anything, but I'll try."

"Okay!" The girl hugged Skye and then ran to her room.

The old man approached Skye, "Here, take this. It's for you're trip to Midgar. "The man gave her 100,000 Gil.

Skye's light blue eyes widened, "I can't take this, its way too much!"

"Spend it wisely, and thank you for everything." The man smiled.

Skye walked out of the house and pocket her money. _Strange people…_ Skye thought to herself. _That girl just met me and suddenly trusts me and didn't want me to go_ Skye walked out of the town and into the main land. There were two ways to get to the cave that would lead the way to Midgar; a river or a large mountain to climb to avoid being wet. Skye picked the shorter way and swam in the river. She came across a few monsters but cut them down, it was too easy for her.

Skye smiled to herself, she was doing very well traveling all by herself. People back in Cosmo Cannon were saying she couldn't do it and that she will die once she hits the Ancient Forest. She promised that she would prove them wrong, by living in Midgar with a great job. She traveled a great distance when she was ten, and she survived it. So, why not now when she is 17? She trained a lot when she was at the Cannon, so she never really was there the whole time so she could finally be ready for this moment.

With her cocky confidence, Skye walked into the forest on her way to the cave that was just passed Fort Condor. She battled some Capparwire that were no match for her. As she walked on with pride, she heard loud footsteps behind her. "What the hell..." She turned around and many trees rustle violently. Something big was coming, and it was after her. "What is that?" She shouted as she heard a loud roar. Suddenly, a Vlakorados came coming after her. Skye moved out of the way before the monster can attack her. "What is this doing here? It's supposed to be in the Icicle Area not the Junon Area!" Skye yelled in surprise. She never fought one of these monsters before, and she knew it was deadly. She was afraid to loose this battle, but she will never run from a fight. Taking her sword, she charged at the Vlakorados with a loud battle cry.

It wasn't long until Skye was feeling tired. She dodge most of its attacks but when she attacked, it barley left a mark. She quickly drank her Hi-Potion and Ether. It was time to use her Materia. She used her Ice Materia and it seemed to do a lot of damage. The Vlakorados roared with rage and charged at Skye. She didn't have anytime to move and it hit her with its head and she went flying, hitting a tree. The monster roared again and charged at the barley conscious Skye but a flash of red stopped in front of her and shot at the Vlakorados, instantly killing it.

"Hey, hold in there okay?" A girl that was a little bit older then Skye with short black hair and a black headband over her forehead said as she ran to her. "You're going to be alright!" That was the last thing Skye heard as she fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

** "Hey, how are you feeling?"**

"I don't know... Sore."

** "Try to move slowly."**

"...Okay, I can move... Who are you?"

** "It's time to wake up now, they are waiting for you."**

"Wait, who are you?"

...

"Hey kid, what the hell are you mumbling about!?" Skye opened her eyes to see four people and a cat in the same room as her.

"Where am I?" Skye asked.

"You're in the airship, Shera!" The cat talked.

Skye just blinked at the cat, "What the hell, why can you talk!" Skye shouted, she would never say it but, the talking cat was freaky.

"Way to go Cait Sith, you scared her." The girl from before said.

"Shut up, Yuffie!" It yelled back in a strange accent.

"Okay stop, who the hell are you and why am I in an air ship!" Skye shouted and looked at everyone.

"Sorry, let me introduce you to everyone, my name is Reeve, head of the WRO." A man with black hair that goes to his shoulders who has a beard and is dressed in a blue trench coat said. "This is Cid Highwind." He gestured to an older man that wore pilot goggles on his head and was smoking a cigaret. "That girl is Yuffie." The girl from before smiled and waved, she looked like a ninja. "The toy cat is Cait Sith." He pointed to the cat. _That's why it can talk, it's a toy... What a relief..._Skye thought to herself. "The man in red is Vincent Valentine." Reeve finished.

Skye nodded, "The names Skye, thanks for saving me back there."

Vincent only nodded, Cid on the other hand wanted to ask some questions. "Skye huh, well you're hair and you're name remind me a lot of our friend."

Skye was getting annoyed how everyone was saying how her hair looked so familiar and how she looked like some guy, "Good for you, now tell me why I'm here."

Reeve stepped up, "I see you have a lot of potential, you can fight well enough, and you have experience. I want you to join the WRO."

"How do you know that I can fight well?" Skye asked.

"We've been watching." Reeve answered.

"Well sorry, I don't trust the military." Skye said flatly.

"The WRO is nothing like how Shinra was. We need young recruiters like you to join." Reeve pushed on.

"Find someone else, I fight alone." Skye said.

"Look where that got you!" Reeve raised his voice. "Nobody can fight alone, not even the strongest person in the world can! Please think about it." Reeve finished and left the room.

"Damn..." Cid mumbled and walked out the room as well. Vincent left right after Cid.

"Please think it through, if you want to fight, fight with us!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"All I wanted to do was to go to Midgar to find a job!" I shout.

Yuffie frowned, "Well this is a job, a pretty damn good job too, with good pay and you get to help people. Just think about it, we like the style of your fighting, we will need someone like you."

_ Maybe it will be good for me..._Skye pondered. "I'll think about it."

Yuffie smiled, "Good, sorry for dumping all this stuff on you, but this will only help you!" Yuffie said and walked out the door happily.

_ How do they know if I will be any good, they don't even know me! People are so foolish, trusting people they just met..."_Skye laid back down on the bed she was in and stared at the ceiling.

"My head..." Skye complained as her ears began to ring and everything went black.

** "You should join them."**

"You again?"

** "They are friends of mine, you should trust them."**

"I can't trust anyone..."

** "If you join the WRO, you can find him."**

"Him? Who's him, who are you!"

** "We never met, but you will find out who I am when you find him." **

"You're avoiding my questions..."

** "You will find your answers soon enough please join the WRO and all your questions will slowly be answered."**

Skye opened her eyes to see the same room. _Join the WRO and I will find my answers? Do I really care about this? Damn it! _

Skye got up and walked out of the room to go find Reeve. She walked down the hallway until she walked into the control room. As she walked in, she could see all of the Junon Area, it was very impressive. She heard people talking and walked over to see Reeve speaking with Cid.

Once Reeve saw her, he stopped talking and looked at Skye with a questioning look. "Yes?"

"I'll do it." Skye said crossing her arms.

Reeve's eyes shot wide open, "Wait, so you'll join!" Reeve asked in excitement. Skye just shook her head. "Oh this is great we really need young people like you. This will be so good for you because you help the planet recover after the damage it took after Meteor and Omega!"

Skye tried not rolling her eyes at his comment. _I really don't care about the Planets needs, I only care about mine._

Vincent and Yuffie walk in and as soon as Yuffie saw Skye she ran up to her. "So, did you make up your mind?"

"Blondie here says she'll join." Cid answered.

"All right," Yuffie jumped up and punched the air. She then put her arm around Skye's neck. "I bet we will become great friends too!" Skye glared at Yuffie. Number one, she did not like being touched. Number two, she did not like Yuffie. Yuffie quickly removed her arm and scooted away from Skye.

"Yuffie..." Reeve, Cid and Vincent just shook their heads."

"So, what do we do?" I asked.

"First, we go to Headquarters." Reeve said and looked to Cid.

"You got it!" Cid said and ran to go fly the airship.

Yuffie backs away, "Oh no..."

"Here we go!" Cid exclaimed and the ship started to fly at a fast speed.

"Whoa!" Skye exclaimed as she almost lost her footing. Once she regained her balance, she smirked a little to herself. _This is actually pretty cool._

"Ugh...I hate this..." Yuffie said as she was making gagging noises

"Don't be dramatic." Vincent told Yuffie and walked away from her.

"Have sympathy Vincent!" She shouted.

Skye softly laughs at Yuffie. _Funny, my brother had motion sickness as well. I remember that time when we... What am I doing, I shouldn't be thinking about this. It will only bring me pain..._ Skye sighed and walked up to the front so she can see where they where flying. They were flying so fast, the ground was blurry.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" Reeve came up behind Skye.

"I suppose." She answered. "This beats walking."

Reeve chuckled, "I'll agree with you on that. So tell me about yourself."

"There's not much to tell." Skye said.

"There has to be something, you're good with a sword and you know how use Materia." Reeve pointed out. "How did you learn all that?"

"Look, I'm not in a share and tell kind of mood so can we skip to the part where we go straight to business?" Skye said looking up at Reeve.

Reeve sighed, "Well, I tried. We will arrive at Headquarters soon."

"Reeve," Vincent walked up to Skye and Reeve. "I just got a call from Barrett, there's trouble in Midgar."

"What?" Reeve exclaimed. "What kind of trouble?"

"Monster invasion," Vincent simply said.

"Damn!" Reeve cursed. "Cid, turn her around, we are going to Midgar.

"What, but we are almost at Headquarters!"Cid argued.

"Just do it!" Reeve shouted. Cid cursed loudly and turned the ship around.

Vincent looked down at Skye, "Do you think you can fight?"

"Yeah," Skye nodded.

"Here take this." Vincent handed her an Elixir. "Use it when you really need it."

"Thanks." As they approached Midgar, nasty storm clouds formed around the large city.

"Get ready to jump." Vincent said as he walked away.

Skye paused, "Jump?" _Nobody said anything about jumping!_

"Skye, come on!" Yuffie exclaimed and Skye ran to follow them.

Once they where in the room where they had to jump, Vincent gave the girls a parachute, "What are you going to use?" Skye asked Vincent as he didn't have a parachute.

"I don't need one." He said.

"Uh, yes you do are you crazy?!" Skye exclaimed.

Yuffie giggled, "Don't worry about Vincent, he'll be fine."

_ Yeah, he'll be real fine when he's flat like a pancake..._

The doors to jump open, Vincent and Yuffie are the first to jump. "Yeeehaawwww!" Yuffie exclaimed as she deceased to the ground.

"Wait!" Skye exclaimed and jumped out. _Shit! I never asked when I have to pull the parachute! _ Once she saw Yuffie pull the parachute, Skye did the same. As they fell to the ground at a safe speed, Skye could see Vincent on the ground unharmed. _What the hell? Okay he is definitely not normal._ Skye thought to herself.

Once they landed, Vincent was ready to give them orders. "Skye, Yuffie, go to Sector Seven, Barrett will be waiting there for you."

"Okay!" Yuffie exclaimed and the two girls ran to Sector Seven. When they were running, a pack of Blood Taste circled around the girls. "Oh this is just great!"

Skye took her sword from her back and got into her fighting stand, Yuffie beside her did the same. The Blood Taste's were furious and attacked. Skye cut down every single one down that came after her and used Poison Materia on the ones that were attacking Yuffie so it can be easier for her to kill. Once they killed the pack of monsters Yuffie let out a loud sigh, "Thank goodness that's over." Suddenly, thunder boomed and lighting flashed in the sky. Hard rain then started to fall over Midgar. "You got to be kidding me!" Yuffie screamed.

"Keep it down!" Skye told Yuffie and put her hood over her head to cover her spiky hair. "Look over there." Skye pointed over to a man that was standing away from the girls from a great distance. The man wore a long red trench coat with black clothes underneath. He wore black boots, two shoulder guards, and a large sword with a red blade. He also has short reddish brownish hair.

"Hey, he is pretty cute." Yuffie smiled. "Hey, over here," She waved her hands around.

"Stop," Skye grabs Yuffie's arms. "Something is off about that man."

Skye was right the man smirked and flicked his hand. Once he did a Behemoth came out of nowhere. Yuffie jumped back into her fighting position. "Skye, go after him!"

"Alright, be careful!" Skye told Yuffie and ran after the man. She followed the man into a dead end. "Stop right there! Who are you?" She demanded.

"It's not you're right to know." The man said in an English accent and attacked Skye.

Skye quickly protects herself with her sword. She looks up to see the man in face and gasped when she saw his eyes. "You're eyes, were you from SOLIDER?"

The man stepped away from Skye, now not interested to fight. "I was, but that's all in the past now." To Skye's surprise, the man sprouted a black wing on the left side of his back. "I'm sure we will meet again." The man said and flew up to the sky.

"Wings?" Skye was in shock.

"Who are you?" A mysterious man asked in a threatening voice. Skye could almost feel a large sword inches away from her back.

"How about you ask nicer?" She quickly turned around and hit the man's sword with her sword. As both of the big swords clashed together, the wind of it made Skye's hood fall, showing her spiky blond hair that was similar to the man right in front of her. As they both looked at each other for the first time, they gasped and jumped away from each other. Skye stared at the man in front of her, she took in his spiky blond hair, his dark appearance, and his Mako infused eyes. Tears formed in her eyes as she realized who he was, "C-Cloud?"

The man, Cloud, lowered his sword, "Skye..."

Skye dropped her sword and ran to Cloud, wrapping her hands around his torso. "You're alive!" She exclaimed and cried into his chest. She has never cry like this before, never since the fire in Nibelheim.

"Skye..." Cloud looked down at her as she looked up at him with teary eyes. "I-I thought I lost you."

Skye began to sob, "You never came back! I missed you so much!"

Cloud rubbed Skye's back as he tired to comfort her. It's been a long time since he saw her. He really thought she died in the fire. "Shh... It's okay, I'm here now." Cloud said softly as if he was talking to a child. He remembered he would always say that to her when she cried for him as kids.

"Skye," Yuffie whispered as she walked with Vincent. "Where are you?" They stop when they see Cloud comforting Skye as she cried into him. "What?" Yuffie looked at them with a sad expression and tried walking over to them but Vincent put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Let them be," He said knowing how Cloud and Skye must have felt when they thought they lost each other. Yuffie nodded and they both walked back to the air ship.

* * *

** How do you like the story so far? Please favorite, follow and review. **


End file.
